1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for writing data on a storage medium, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for writing data in a storage device, by which a storage medium is accessed by using address mapping information.
2. Background of the Invention
A disk drive is a type of storage device that contributes to the operation of a computer system by writing or reading data on or from a storage medium in response to a command issued from a host machine. A variety of writing methods are being studied in order to improve the recording density of the disk drive. Moreover, there is ongoing research for improving access performance of a disk drive.
In one embodiment, a method may comprise: receiving a write request from a host containing host data for writing to a target location of a data storage medium, a target location comprising one or more clusters, a cluster having multiple sequentially-numbered data storage addresses of the data storage medium; and writing at least one cluster of the target location with host data and dummy data pursuant to the write request, dummy data being arbitrary data written to fill data storage addresses in the target location not written by host data.
In another embodiment, an apparatus may comprise a data storage medium, and a processor configured to: receive a write request from a host containing host data for writing to a target location of the data storage medium, a target location comprising one or more clusters, a cluster being multiple sequentially-numbered data storage addresses of the data storage medium; and write at least one cluster of the target location with host data and dummy data pursuant to the write request, dummy data being arbitrary data written to fill data storage addresses in the target location not written by host data.
In yet another embodiment, an apparatus may comprise a computer-readable storage medium storing instructions that when executed by a computer cause the computer to perform the method comprising: receiving a write request from a host containing host data for writing to a target location of a data storage medium, a target location comprising one or more clusters, a cluster being multiple sequentially-numbered data storage addresses of the data storage medium; and writing at least one cluster of the target location with host data and dummy data pursuant to the write request, dummy data being arbitrary data written to fill data storage addresses in the target location not written by host data.